Of Pidoves and Purrloins
by SaranWrappedDaughter
Summary: *Title Subject to Change* It all started when she met Patricia, the purrloin girl. Suddenly, Julia and her first pokemon, a pidove named Gabbro, are thrown into the life of a trainer. Meanwhile, problems arise concerning a team of Pokemon liberators...
1. From Nuvema Town, With Fear

"C-Chad...pick up please..." I tapped the Xtransciever with my short fingernail. My knees were tucked as close as possible to my face and my one and only pokemon sat perched atop them, flapping his wings as a means to scare our attackers. It wasn't working.

Finally the screen on the Xtransciever gave static, and finally the clear image of my brother appeared. "Chad!" I cried, which seemed to startle the two attackers and set them back a few paces. I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing my brother's pale brown hair. He stood in a place somewhat similar to mine – grassy with leaves falling everywhere.

"Where are you?" I breathed. Hopefully he was somewhere near me, ready to burst out of a bush to scare them away. He looked around quickly and smiled. "Icirrus City. What's up, Jules?" I sighed. I had no clue where Icirrus city even was! For all I knew, it was the next city over. "I'm under attack, _help me_." My brother cocked his head. Behind him, his prized Hydreigon – once a Deino when he was first gifted with it – flared its nostrils. It was particularly frightening due to the fact it was a three headed dragon beast. The one in the middle also flared its fuschia skin collar at me.

I turned my wrist toward my attackers. They were wearing such devious faces, like mischievous kids just meeting their new babysitter. They walked toward us with long purple and sand-colored legs, their green eyes focused on my little bird pokemon. He flapped his wings more excitedly now, indicating how nervous he was. Cats and birds do not mix.

My brother began to laugh; uncontrollably. "What's so funny, Chad?" I turned the Xtranciever back to me and inched up further against the tree I sat under. "It's a _purrloin_, Jules. They're _harmless_. Maybe it would be best for you to train your little bird to help you clean messes at home-" I stopped him. "No! You gave me Gabbro so I could be safe when I went on my journey! I can do it." He was still laughing, so I just hung up on him.

I stood up so suddenly that my little pidove, Gabbro, had to flap his wings in order to perch on my shoulder. The two purrloins stepped back and gave a short bout of communication, meowing at each other for a moment. I knew a battle was going to start, and I didn't think I was ready.

Suddenly I noticed something. Snapped around their thin necks were little digital "collars". According to them, their health was full and they were in an excited mood. As far as I knew, once you caught a pokemon in a pokeball those were attached automatically. These weren't wild purrloins. But I was still worried about Gabbro, so stepped back and allowed him space to attack.

The purrloins were first to attack. They both chose to use growl. I noticed one of the numbers on Gabbro's collar dropped by two points. He seemed to calm down. "Gabbro!" I yelled. He snapped his wings against his body attentively.

"Gabbro, use gust!" I pointed at the second purrloin, who mewed innocently. I felt bad as I saw Gabbro flap his wings wildly around until the air almost bubbled in his wings, and suddenly the attacked purrloins fur blew back. It stumbled for a moment and shook its head. The biggest number on its collar fell two points.

The other purrloin suddenly jumped forward, claws extended. I shut my eyes tightly when suddenly I realized it stopped. It's hateful hiss ended and it stood silently, staring across the field.

"Miriam, Winona!" We all turned, including Gabbro, toward the girl racing through the tall grass. Pokemon turned away from her and gagged. It was strange. The two purrloins shifted uncomfortably and met half-way with the girl. She tackled them and rolled safely onto her back, giggling. "Thanks for watching them, Ma'am." The girl had short black hair and a knit cap on her head. The cap had purple cat ears and resembled the two cats she held to her chest.

"My name's Patricia, and back home they call me the Purrloin girl." She smiled proudly, standing up with the cats still stuffed in her tiny arms. They looked more ferocious than mischievous now, meowing in pain and frustration. "Sorry if my two girls caused you any trouble. They must've slipped off when I was at the pokemon center up in Accumula town. We were just about to go training, weren't we girls?"

They didn't answer. She shook her head and smiled. "What's your name? You from that town, uh, Nuvema?" I nodded. "Yeah. My name's Julia, but everyone calls me Jules. This," I pointed to the pidove perched on my shoulder, "is Gabbro. I got him from my big brother, all the way up in Icirrus city." Patricia grinned. "That's cool. I was just there a few days ago – the professor gave me a rare pokemon!"

My eyes widened. That was supposed to be _my _pokemon. Over a year ago, that was my pokemon she had. But a year ago, on the day we were to start our journey, I broke my leg. My friends waited for a few monthd, but during the middle of the summer they couldn't wait any longer and just left, and I ended up with Gabbro. I tried to react cooly though. "Really? What is it?"

Patricia reached down to her belt and extracted a pokeball. The purrloins in her arms covered their eyes with their paws. "This is an Oshawott – she's a water-type. I call her Bella. She's so sweet~" She cooed. "You seem like a new trainer, though. I would offer to battle you but I'd really like to take the girls to train more." She dropped the cats and collected them easily with her excess pokeballs.

"See you around, Jules." She giggled, skipping away again. Gabbro and I exchanged looks and looked back home. After all, if all trainers were like that, it wasn't going to be a good adventure. She was cute, happy, and peppy, but extremely annoying. I almost saw her as a rival somehow, her cheerful disposition and the fact she had _my _Oshawott. She would be a temporary replacement for my true rivals, also known as my best friends who left on their incredible journey a few months ago.

I ran through the path my pokemon-repelling rival went and started on my way to Accumula Town.


	2. Accumula Town

I was greeted by the sound of Gabbro's collar. It made a loud _ding_ noise, indicating his "level" had gone up. A number in the corner ticked up a notch and I smiled. At level 8, before they'd even left Route 1! The little pidove also grew a little bit bigger with each advanced level, his feathers broader and more shapely. He seemed happy.

As we neared the end of the route, I became ecstatic. I could see the town coming up closer and closer until we reached the final patch. But the second I stepped into the grass I fell into a burrow. "Gabbro, use gust to clear some of this grass. Please." Gabbro fluttered off my shoulder and flapped his wings hard. The glass fell over and some broke off and blew away. It was a small hole, so my small foot slipped in with ease. I leaned over and tugged at my boot with all my might until something pushed from below and sent me sprawling onto my back.

My ankle ached. Maybe it turned wrong when the force underground pushed, but all I know right now was that it hurt bad. "Not even in a new city," I sighed, getting shakily to a seated position. "and I'm already getting hurt." Unfortunately, I realized Gabbro was engaged in a battle now. The battle was with a small, brown and tan rodent-like creature with a huge tooth. They seemed to be taunting each other and attacking without me.

I quickly reached in my belt compartment and felt around. The way I found out Patricia had by Oshawott was by talking to Professor Juniper – who rewarded me with a pokedex even before Gabbro arrived. I felt it in my hand and quickly pulled it out and aimed it at the creature as it booted up.

The screen flickered briefly as the data was entered and separated.

_**Patrat**_

_The Scout Pokemon_

_Usually live in tall trees and in underground burrows_

There was more, but I didn't have time to read it. I was busy looking at the poor creature itself. It was dirty, tufts of fur were missing, and it was deathly thin. I squealed when Gabbro continued to hit it at full force until I reached out and grabbed one of his wings. "Calm down, Gabbro." I said quietly. The little Patrat charged and with a sickening burst of power sunk his one huge, sharp tooth into Gabbro's wing. He squawked and danced around while the little rat looked proud of itself for defending its home.

I took the chance. I grabbed one of the pokeballs off my belt, pushed the center button, and threw. The patrat disappeared in a burst of light and the ball lay rolling on the ground. _One shake, two shakes, three shakes..._I clenched my fists and heard the click. I caught my first pokemon all by myself!

"Gabbro, are you okay?" I focused on my little pidove. "Dove!" He squawked angrily. "It's okay, we'll get some help soon. There's the town." I pointed in the direction of the buildings. While he was preoccupied, I summoned him back to his ball. I didn't want him exposing it to the air and other chemicals of the world.

* * *

><p>I almost kissed the stone ground in Accumula town. It was a relief to see anything other than wilderness! Now, what had Chad said in the note that came with Gabbro? Oh, the red roof wa sthe pokemon center, I could heal my new Patrat and Gabbro there. I rushed across the road and noticed a few people in medieval garb. Two of them were setting up a flag with a distinct "P" shape on it, and the rest crowded around an important figure in the center. I just assumed they were street performers or something of the sort and hurried up into the red building.<p>

The nurse took my pokemon but apologized due to the sudden flood of trainers. So I took the time to go outside where they were setting up. A small flock of people had gathered, so I planned on joining them.

"Citizens. My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." I raised my eyebrow. Pokemon liberation? I hadn't heard anything on the news or otherwise about the abuse of pokemon, they were valued companions.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" The crowd began to murmur to each other. The only one beside myself that wasn't speaking at all was a peculiar boy with green hair tucked into a hat. He seemed as though he'd heard this before.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"As much as I felt compelled to answer up, the nurse came out of the clinic and tapped me gingerly on the shoulder. "Sorry for the delay, miss. You must come with me, though." I smiled and looked back at the crowd before advancing with her to the red building.

"Okay, so, you're pidove's wing is absolutely fine and both of your pokemon are restored to full health. We hope to see you again sometime." The other nurse behind the counter smiled and returned my pokeman. I thanked her and opened the door out into the square again. The team was re-packing their things and people were opening their pokeballs, releasing their precious pokemon for a possibly better cause.

"Wait, why are you doing that?" I stepped out to a young man releasing his Patrat, but was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder. "Hey?" I turned around and slapped the hand of my shoulder to be met by the green-haired boy staring at me.

"Your pokemon...they're speaking." I raised my eyebrow curiously at him. "Oh. I see, you can't hear it, how sad. My name is N." He looked down to my pokedex sticking out of my belt and he smiled slightly. "A pokedex, eh? In order to fill the pages of data, you'll need to confine many pokemon. Do you think they're really happy like that, though?"

I stepped back. "Don't touch them, you creep." I turned to run but I felt like I needed to stop. "Well, Julia, is it? Let me hear your pokemon again." Before I could ask how he knew my name, he'd already summoned his first pokemon, a little purrloin. So I sent out my new Patrat and stepped back to observe his stats.

N went first, sending the purrloin to scratch. Patrat was hit and staggered backward with a deep breath, dropping a few points. But he used bite. And it continued on an on until finally it looked like Patrat was doomed. "Purrloin, use scratch." N said, pointing at my patrat. With some luck, though, Patrat dove over the attacking cat and looked to me for help. "Patrat! Use bite!" And before I knew it, the purrloin fell in a heap trying to collect his breath. N pointed to the woods and muttered something and without notice the purrloin dashed away into the woods.

"I never expected pokemon to say such things..." He said quietly, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "I will not rest until pokemon are no longer confined. In order to become perfect, they must all be free. I have to change the world for them, because they are my friends."

With that mildly confusing sentence, he turned away and left me to my victory. Patrat's collar dinged with approval and a level-up, and my confusion turned to joy. "Good job, Patrat!" I got on my knees and scratched his neck. "You know, I should probably name you." I said to no one in particular.

"Jasper. I'll call you Jasper." I smiled. His fur reflected the stone that shared his name. I called him back to his pokeball and watched as the final of the knights hurried away with the flag.

Was I going to be seeing these guys often?


End file.
